No Quiero Estar Vacia
by Ishtarte
Summary: Han pasado ya años desde que empecé a ser la diosa del templo Mikage, han cambiado muchas cosas, entre ellas yo misma. hace tiempo que una idea ronda mi cabeza, sé que no está bien lo que voy a hacer, pero es algo que siento que debo hacer ¿Afectará a mi cargo como diosa? ¿Cambiará esto mi relación con Tomoe? Lo único que sé es que algo dentro de mi me pide que lo haga.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de Kamisama Hajimemashita, les advierto que no será muy extenso, pero si tiene una buena aceptación quizás lo continué y cree otros fics de este tipo.**

 **Espero que les guste y comente.**

 **** **No Quiero Estar Vacía**

Hace unos días leí una historia que no consigo sacar de mi cabeza….

 _Había una chica, la cual pasaba su vida viendo los sueños de los demás, era una chica sin parpados que pasaba todo el tiempo despierta. Podía recordar cada sueño que había obtenido y podía proyectarlos cuando quisiera, pero… aun así, sentía un gran vacío en su interior…. Porque… por muy hermosos o interesantes que fueran esos sueños ella sabía que no eran suyos…._

En cierto modo, yo me sentía igual que esa chica….

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que llegué al templo Mikage, todo había cambiado mucho. Mis poderes como diosa habían aumentado, el templo había recuperado bastantes seguidores, yo ya tenía casi 19 años y Tomoe y yo éramos pareja desde que lo salvé de esa maldición. Nuestra relación iba bien, Tomoe era atento conmigo, pero aun así sentía como si me faltara algo….

Mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos la puerta de mi habitación se abrió

-Nanami, tienes visita- era Tomoe con gesto serio ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Quién vendrá a visitarme? Tomoe me acompañó hasta la entrada principal donde esperaba mi amiga Ami con un niño de no más de 2 años

-¡Hola Nanami!- dijo animada al verme

\- Ami, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? y… ¿quién es ese niño?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-Él es Satoru, es mi primo y tengo que cuidarle hasta mañana, el caso es que…. Hoy había quedado con Kurama y…. Kei no podía quedarse con él y me preguntaba si…. Tú podrías quedarte con él hasta mañana por la mañana….- Ami parecía algo nerviosa y un poco avergonzada

-Nanami tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer como para cuidar a…- no dejé terminar a Tomoe

-¡Claro que puedo cuidar de él!, no te preocupes Ami, yo me encargo, suerte con tu cita- sentí como Tomoe clavó su enfadada mirada en mí.

Ami se fue con una gran sonrisa después de agradecerme como diez veces y yo cogí al niño en mis brazos, parecía tan tranquilo, era tan mono.

-Nanami, ¿se puede saber por qué has aceptado quedarte con ese crio?- preguntó Tomoe enfadado

-Anoche adelanté mucho trabajo y sabes que se me dan muy bien los niños, además…. ¡Mira que carita!- le enseñé mejor al niño para que viera lo mono que era, pero Tomoe no reaccionó

-Dijiste que hoy querías ir al parque de atracciones

-Oh, es verdad…. Bueno, podemos dejarlo para otro día

-Nanami-chan ¿Quién es ese niño?- preguntó Mizuki que acababa de llegar

-Es el primo de Ami, lo cuidaré hasta mañana ¿verdad que es mono?

 **Narra Tomoe**

Nanami se fue con Mizuki y el crio al salón, ambos parecían divertirse ¿en que estará pensando ahora Nanami? Estaba muy pesada con lo de ir al parque de atracciones y ahora de repente cambia de opinión ¿Qué le verá a ese crio? Es solo un niño humano con la cara llena de babas.

Puesto que ya no saldremos empezaré a preparar la comida. Desde la cocina podía escuchar las risas de Nanami y el niño además de las de Onikiri, Kotetsu y las de esa serpiente.

Una vez terminé la comida fui a avisar a Nanami y de paso ver que era tan divertido. Al llegar al salón vi a Nanami con una sonrisa que nunca había visto mientras sujetaba al niño en sus brazos ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con Nanami? ¿Qué tenía ese crio de especial?

-Nanami, es hora de comer- dije tras darme cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato observándola.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción de que Nanami seguía prestando más atención al niño que a la comida.

Nanami siguió con Satoru toda la tarde sin quitarle ojo de encima, se pasó horas yendo de un lado para otro con él, jugando y diciendo tonterías. En cierto modo es algo tierno, ver a Nanami ir detrás de un niño que solo andaba con pasos muy torpes o gateaba, pero…. No me había prestado atención en todo el día. Ahora estaban en el patio, Nanami le estaba dando la merienda a Satoru entonces llegó un olor conocido hasta mí, salí al patio y allí estaba, Himemiko se acercaba junto a dos sirvientes y ese humano que siempre la acompañaba. Hacía tiempo que no venían de visita.

 **Narra Nanami**

-¡Himemiko! Cuanto tiempo sin veros- dije con una gran sonrisa. Himemiko miró a Tomoe y al niño para luego mirarme a mí

-Pues sí que ha pasado tiempo, no sabía que hubierais tenido un hijo- dijo Himemiko sorprendida. Hubo un silencio abismal durante unos segundos y mis mejillas empezaron a enrojecer.

-¿Qué? T-Te equivocas, yo…. Este niño no es mío, es el primo de una amiga

-Oh, entiendo, parecías tan maternal con ese niño que pensé que era tu hijo- volvió a decir Himemiko

-Nanami-chan ha estado cuidando de él muy bien todo el día, Nanami es genial- dijo Mizuki con su típica sonrisa enorme

-Estoy segura de que Nanami sería una gran madre-dijo Kotarou sonriéndome dulcemente

-¿T-Tú crees?- Pregunté aun sonrojada, miré a Tomoe, parecía molesto por el comentario de Kotarou ¿Qué le pasará?

Himemiko y Kotarou se quedaron hasta que empezó a anochecer. Tomoe tenía la cena casi lista y todos le esperábamos en el comedor, mientras tanto le di la cena a Satoru, estaba tan mono cuando comía, no entiendo por qué a Tomoe no le gustaba, era un niño muy bueno y era una monada.

Tras la cena me fui a dormir a mi habitación y le preparé a Satoru una cama a mi lado, le estuve cantando una nana hasta que se quedó dormido, es una pena que se tuviera que ir por la mañana

 **Narra Tomoe**

Nanami seguía sin separarse del niño, tras la cena se fue a dormir y cuando pasaba al lado de su habitación escuché como alguien cantaba, abrí despacio y con cuidado la puerta para que no me escuchara. Nanami estaba tumbada en su cama y Satoru estaba a su lado casi dormido mientras ella lo acariciaba y le cantaba ¿A qué viene tanto cariño con ese crio? Por suerte por la mañana se iría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Ya por la mañana desperté a Nanami temprano para desayunar, ella seguía abrazada a Satoru, no lo soltó en todo el desayuno hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Era Ami que por fin venía a recoger al niño, avisé a Nanami y las dejé hablando un rato, cuando se fue, Nanami volvió a su habitación.

 **Narra Nanami**

Ami ya se había llevado a Satoru, por alguna razón me sentía un poco triste. Volví a mi habitación y de nuevo la historia que leí volvió a mi cabeza, seguía sintiéndome vacía, pensé en todo lo que había ocurrido ayer y pensé en la historia, en por qué me sentía vacía y que era lo que me faltaba, quizás el problema estaba en mí y no en lo que me rodeaba o quizás sentía que lo que me rodeaba no era suficiente.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta y sin esperar a mi respuesta abrió

-Nanami, llevas aquí un buen rato ¿Qué estás haciendo?- era Tomoe

-Solo estaba pensando….- respondí algo desanimada

-¿Pensando? ¿Ocurre algo?- Tomoe cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado y cogió mi mano

-Tomoe, tú…. ¿t-tú me deseas?- me sentía un poco avergonzada y no podía mirar a Tomoe directamente a los ojos

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Nanami?

-Tengo casi 19 años y llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo, pero nunca has intentado acostarte conmigo, es que…. ¿Ya no te gusto?- pregunté aun sin mirarle

-Nanami, claro que me gustas, ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Solo querías acostarte conmigo? Eso solo tenías que decírmelo- mis mejillas empezaron a volverse rojas

-Y-Yo…. Yo quiero que tengamos un hijo- Tomoe se quedó en silencio, miré hacia él y vi su cara de sorpresa, la cual se transformó en una cara de enfado

-Nanami, no digas tonterías, no podemos tener hijos, ya deberías saberlo

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque eres una diosa y yo soy tu familiar, el youkai, está mal que una diosa y su familiar sean pareja, está mal que un familiar se acueste con su diosa y está mal que una diosa se quede embarazada de un familiar, más aun si ese familiar es un youkai y es muchísimo peor si la diosa es humana, ¿Tienes idea del monstruo que crearíamos? Sería un hanyou, un ser mitad humano y mitad youkai, un cuerpo humano como el tuyo no podría resistir un parto así

-¿Y si no fuera humana? ¿Y si yo también fuera un youkai?

-No digas tonterías, Nanami- Tomoe se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta enfadado

-Tomoe…- intenté llamarlo, pero ya se había ido, yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil entre una humana y un youkai? ¿Iba a tener que renunciar a tener un hijo?... No, no puedo renunciar así de fácil, tendré un hijo con Tomoe y si para eso tenía que romper las reglas así lo haría

 **Espero que les haya gustado y comenten, pronto traeré la continuación (^o^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya les traigo la continuación de esa dramática historia. Sinceramente no esperaba que tuviera tanta aceptación en tan poco tiempo, así que he decidido alargarla unos cuantos capítulos mas, espero que les siga gustando y que me dejen sus comentarios de que les ha parecido, es importante, sin comentarios y consejos no sabría cómo continuar esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 2:**

Me había prometido a mí misma que no me rendiría tan fácilmente y que iba a conseguir tener un hijo sano, pero a decir verdad no sabía por dónde empezar ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Empecé a buscar información sobre los youkai, en especial sobre los kitsune, también busqué sobre los hanyou, pero no encontré nada relevante. Puesto que no tuve una fructífera búsqueda de información busqué en internet, ahí tenía que haber algo.

Encontré cientos de historias, mitología e hipótesis distintas, pero tampoco me servía de mucho, busqué y busqué durante horas, y por fin encontré algo que podría interesarme; transformaciones de humanos en youkai, espectros y espíritus. En todas ellas intervenían fuerzas superiores, castigos divinos, reencarnaciones o magia negra, esta información podía darme ideas para mi siguiente paso, pero…. ¿Esto estaba realmente bien? Quizás me esté excediendo ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias o el resultado? Quizás me esté precipitando con todo esto. Por hoy ya está bien, volveré a casa y pensaré detenidamente en todo esto, mis ideas cada vez son menos claras.

Al llegar a casa había un silencio abismal, creí que no había nadie, pero me equivocaba, estaban todos esperándome en el salón

-¡Nanami-chan! Te echábamos de menos, has tardado mucho- Mizuki se lanzó a mis pies a abrazarme

-¿Dónde has estado? No es propio de ti estar tanto tiempo fuera y menos tú sola- Tomoe aun parecía molesto desde ayer

-He estado en la biblioteca, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- intenté quitarle un poco de importancia, pero Tomoe no parecía muy convencido con mi excusa.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, seguía dándole vueltas a todo sin saber muy bien que hacer o a quien o que recurrir, entonces, pasó por mi mente una idea

-Mizuki, Tomoe, preparad el carruaje, iremos a hacerle una visita a Himemiko- Mizuki salió enseguida, pero Tomoe se quedó mirándome unos segundos

-¿Por qué quieres visitar a Himemiko tan de repente?- preguntó extrañado

-B-Bueno, hace tiempo que no visitamos el pantano y ya que la última vez vino ella he pensado que….- no sabía cómo continuar y me quedé en silencio

-¿Qué estas tramando, Nanami?- lo sabía, podía engañar a Mizuki, pero Tomoe me conocía demasiado bien

Agaché la cabeza, empezaba a ponerme un poco nerviosa, no sabía que contestar, por suerte, Mizuki preparó el carruaje rápidamente y nos fuimos, durante el camino Tomoe no dejaba de mirarme como intentando leer mi mente, pero no hubo conversación entre nosotros, lo cual hizo el ambiente un poco incómodo, es decir, más de lo que ya era.

-¡Nanami-chan, ya hemos llegado!- Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di ni cuenta de que el carruaje ya había aterrizado y estábamos en la puerta del palacio de Himemiko. Unos guardias nos dieron la bienvenida mientras dos sirvientas corrieron a avisar de nuestra llegada. Nos llevaron amablemente a una sala donde esperaríamos a Himemiko. No tardó mucho en llegar, estaba un poco sorprendida por nuestra inesperada visita, normalmente era ella quien venía al templo Mikage a visitarnos a nosotros.

-Nanami, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-B-Bueno, he pensado que hace tiempo que no venimos al pantano y como la última vez nos visitaste a nosotros pues…. A-Además tengo algo que comentarte- esto último lo dije bajando un poco la voz. Ella me miró con intriga y tras tomar el té les pedimos a todos que nos dejaran a solas para hablar. Todos se fueron, pero a Tomoe no pareció agradarle la idea y salió de mala gana.

-Nanami, ¿Qué era eso que querías comentarme?- preguntó directamente Himemiko

-Pues…. No sé muy bien como decirlo…. O como empezar…..- Estoy empezando a ponerme un poco nerviosa, no sé muy bien como decirlo

-Tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para decirme lo que quieras, empieza por el principio- Himemiko se acercó un poco más a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro para relajarme un poco y la verdad es que funcionó

-Hace unos días estoy que hay una cosa que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza….q-quiero tener un hijo y…. quiero que sea con Tomoe….- de nuevo, como pasó cuando hablaba con Tomoe, Himemiko me miró sorprendida

-Nanami…. Eso es peligroso, supongo que ya lo sabes, morirías si intentaras dar a luz a un niño mitad youkai, tu cuerpo no lo resistiría- ella a diferencia de Tomoe me habló con mucha más calma e intentando no hacerme daño

-Sí, lo sé, pero…. ¿Y si dejara de ser humana?

-¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Estás diciendo que….?-Himemiko parecía sorprendida por lo que le estaba intentando decir

-Sí…. ¿No es imposible, no?

-No es imposible, pero no sé qué pensarían los dioses de Izumo si se enteraran

-No me importan los dioses de Izumo ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo!

-Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero quiero ayudarte de alguna forma- se puso en pie y escribió en un papel algo, el cual luego me lo dio para que lo leyera

-¿Izunami?- pregunté extrañada

-Ella es la diosa de la creación, pídele consejo, para encontrarla solo tienes que ir al puente que une la tierra y los cielos, esta noche irá una de mis sirvientas al templo para guiarte

-Himemiko…. ¡Muchísimas gracias!- me levanté rápidamente y le di un gran abrazo

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú me ayudaste a estar con Kotarou, así que ¡Te ayudaré a tener ese hijo!- esto último lo dijo más fuerte y por lo que parece Tomoe lo hoyó y entró rápidamente en la habitación

-Nanami, nos vamos- Tomoe agarró mi brazo y tiró de mi haciéndome caminar

-Tomoe, ¡aún no hemos terminado de hablar!

-Ya habéis hablado suficiente- siguió tirando de mi hasta que llegamos al carruaje y me subió, nos fuimos inmediatamente

-¡Espera Tomoe! ¿Y Mizuki?- dije viendo que no había subido con nosotros

-Esa serpiente se las puede arreglar sola- respondió con los brazos cruzados y una increíble cara de enfado

-Tomoe ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Himemiko y yo solo estábamos hablando- Tomoe me miró fijamente

-Nanami ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Aun sigues con esa ridícula idea de tener un hijo? Este es un capricho que no te puedo conceder

-¿Una ridícula idea? ¿Un simple capricho? ¿Después de tanto tiempo es eso lo que piensas? Tú no lo en tiendes Tomoe, no tienes ni idea de lo que siento- yo también estaba empezando a enfadarme ¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

-¡Entonces explícamelo! ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Por qué te empeñas en tener un hijo?

-¡Porque me siento vacía! En ocasiones me siento sola aunque esté rodeada y paso las noches pensando en por qué me sentiré vacía, quiero tener a alguien que sea mío de verdad, quiero ser útil en la vida de alguien, quiero formar una familia y quiero hacerlo contigo- yo, al igual que Tomoe empecé a alzar la voz y mi enfado empezó a convertirse en lágrimas de tristeza y frustración

-Nanami…. Ya tienes a Onikiri y a Kotetsu, además de a esa serpiente, ellos te pertenecen y también son como niños- al ver que yo realmente estaba mal por esto Tomoe empezó a calmarse y me habló más suavemente

-No, Claro que no, ellos solo me sirven, pero no son míos, Onikiri y Kotetsu son de Mikage y Mizuki es de Yonomori….- Tomoe se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado

-Pero yo si te pertenezco, Nanami….

-Es muy distinto, yo te amo, por eso quiero crear algo importante contigo

-Yo también te amo Nanami, por eso no puedo permitir que mueras por querer tener un hijo mío, intenta razonar- Tomoe sujetó mi mano intentando convencerme, pero aparté la mano y le miré con determinación

-No moriré, tendré ese hijo y formaré mi propia familia aunque tenga que hacerlo sin ti

-Nanami…. Espera, ¿Sin mí?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento por el retraso . últimamente he estado sin inspiración para esta historia, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que perdonen mi gran retraso**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Al llegar al templo no quise hablar más con Tomoe, le ordené que estuviera en su habitación y que no saliera de ella hasta por la mañana, él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Ya había oscurecido bastante, era casi media noche y sabía que la sirvienta de Himemiko no tardaría en llegar, me vestí con ropas más apropiadas y me acomodé el pelo en una trenza, iba a ver a la diosa de la creación y tenía que estar presentable.

Como imaginé, la sirvienta de Himemiko no tardó en llegar. Desde el interior de mi habitación podía ver una luz pasar por debajo de mi puerta, la abrí y allí estaba una sirvienta con un bonito y brillante carruaje esperando

-Nanami-sama ¿está preparada?- la miré fijamente y asentí con determinación, nos montamos en el carruaje y emprendimos el camino. Durante todo el trayecto estuve completamente callada y seria, estaba nerviosa, no sabía muy bien que iba a pasar ni cómo debía actuar, intenté respirar hondo y tranquilizarme, pero era en vano. El trayecto se me hizo eterno, pero al fin llegamos.

En cuanto bajé miré con atención todo mí alrededor, era un lugar precioso, estábamos sobre un puente blanco y brillante que empezaba en el mar, subía levemente hasta el cielo y no parecía tener fin. Miré a la sirvienta para que me indicara que debíamos hacer ahora, pero vi que se quedó parada junto al carruaje

-Yo la esperaré aquí, debe continuar usted sola, siga el camino y se encontrará a la diosa

-¿No puedes venir conmigo?- pregunté algo preocupada, no quería ir sola

-Lo siento, pero a mí no se me está permitido estar en presencia de dioses tan poderosos e importantes

Respiré hondo y emprendí el camino, caminé y caminé, pero el puente parecía no acabarse nunca, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve andando, pero ya empezaba a sentirme agotada, me dolían los pies y me pesaban las piernas, cuanto más avanzaba más difícil me resultaba respirar y más pesado se sentía mi cuerpo, luchaba por segui adelante, pero cada vez se hacía más costosos, me decía a mí misma que siguiera y que llegara hasta el final, pero mi cuerpo no podía resistir más y caí al suelo con las rodillas, me quedé sentada unos minutos e intenté coger aire, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado, intenté volver a levantarme pero apenas podía moverme, sentí que aquí se acabaría todo, que era el fin de mi sueño, pero entonces una luz azul apareció delante de mí cegándome por unos segundos, intenté ver que era esa luz, mis ojos empezaron a adaptarse a ella y pude distinguir la silueta de una mujer, la luz fue disminuyendo su intensidad hasta que pude ver con claridad a esa mujer frente a mí. Aquella mujer flotaba a centímetros del suelo y la brillante aura azul la rodeaba, era hermosa

-Has llegado muy lejos para ser una humana- dijo acercándose a mí con una voz dulce- ¿Cuál es tu propósito, deidad de la tierra?

-Yo…. D-Deseo tener un hijo- intenté decir aun intentando recuperar el aliento

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Deseo tenerlo con mi familiar kitsune…

-Una diosa humana, enamorada de su familiar, un kitsune salvaje…- la diosa quedó en silencio por unos segundos- ¿Realmente lo amas?

-Lo amo con toda mi alma

-¿Él te ama de igual forma a ti?

-Si

-¿Por qué no ha venido él contigo?

-Él… no sabe que he venido…- respondí agachando la cabeza

-¿Tan importante es para ti tener ese hijo con el kitsune como para llegar hasta aquí en busca de mi ayuda y cometer el sacrilegio que supone lo que intentas hacer?

-Así es, si es necesario renunciaré a mi poder…. Incluso a mi puesto como diosa- Izunami se acercó más a mí y se sentó frente a mí sobre sus piernas

-Si realmente lo deseas desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, tu deseo te será concedido- de repente me abrazó poniendo sus dos manos en la parte superior de mi espalda, una luz intensa nos rodeó a las dos y sentí una extraña sensación crecer en mi interior, la diosa se separó de mí y me sujetó el rostro con una de sus manos -Ahora vuelve con tu amado y tened ese hijo, no permitas que tu alma se oscurezca y lucha por tu sueño

Poco a poco la diosa desapareció y el cansancio me volvió a invadir por completo, mi vista se volvió borrosa y sentí como si flotara, lo último que recuerdo es la luz del carruaje y la voz de la sirvienta de Himemiko diciendo mi nombre

 **Narra Tomoe**

Ya está saliendo el sol, así que ya puedo salir de mi habitación. Me dirigí a la habitación de Nanami y llamé a su puerta, supuse que aún seguía enfadada ya que no contestó, abrí la puerta para poder hablar con ella y vi que allí no estaba Nanami, ni siquiera estaba su futon ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? Busqué alarmado por todo el templo y no había ni rastro de ella, le pregunté a Onikiri, a Kotetsu y a la serpiente, pero ninguno sabía dónde estaba, salí al patio para seguir buscándola y entonces vi como un carruaje del pantano llegaba ¿Qué está pasando?

Del carruaje salió una sirvienta con gesto preocupado y muy alarmada

-Tomoe-dono, es… es Nanami-sama… ella….

Inmediatamente me dirigí al carruaje a toda prisa sin dejar que la sirvienta se explicara y allí dentro encontré a Nanami tumbada, en cuanto la vi me temí lo peor…

La saqué de allí y la llevé a su habitación, le preparé su cama y la tumbé, me di cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, le puse un paño con agua fría en la frente y la dejé descansar. Salí de la habitación y miré fijamente a la sirvienta, ella debía saber lo furioso que estaba, veía el miedo en su mirada

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- le pregunté con un tono frio

-Y-Yo… lo siento Tomoe-dono, yo solo… n-no quería…

-Eso me da igual, te he preguntado qué es lo que ha pasado

-L-La llevé al puente celestial como me ordenaron y…. Se fue y pasó un Larco rato hasta que volvió envuelta en una luz y….

-¿Para qué quería ir al puente celestial?

-Q-Quería…. Quería hablar con Izunami….

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería Nanami de la diosa de la creación?- volví a preguntar alarmado

-N-No lo sé, yo solo cumplía órdenes…- sentí que mi corazón se paraba, sentía la rabia y la impotencia recorrer todo mi cuerpo

-Largo de aquí…- le dije a la sirvienta sin mirarla y dirigiéndome de nuevo a la habitación de Nanami

-Tomoe-dono, yo…

-He dicho que te largues- volví a decir lanzándole una fría mirada

La sirvienta se fue rápidamente asustada y con la cabeza agachada. Entré en la habitación y Nanami seguía dormida

-¿Qué ha pasado, Tomoe?- preguntó la serpiente que acababa de entrar seguido por Kotetsu y Onikiri

-No lo sé exactamente…. Solo sé que ha estado toda la noche en el puente celestial- inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, Izunami no es una diosa corriente, su poder es peligroso e irreversible, además siempre tiene un aspecto negativo ¿Qué le habrá pedido? Nanami, ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan imprudente?

Pasaron horas hasta que Nanami por fin se despertó repentinamente como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla

-¡Nanami-chan! Por fin despiertas, estábamos tan preocupados- dijo la serpiente cogiendo su mano

-Mizuki… Tomoe… ¿C-Como he llegado aquí?- preguntó Nanami confusa y aturdida

-Te ha traído la sirvienta de Himemiko- respondí

-Calentaré tu comida Nanami-chan- Mizuki salió corriendo y la habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos

-¿Qué has hecho, Nanami?- ella apartó la mirada de mi

-He hecho lo que tenía que hacer

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Sabes lo peligrosa que es la diosa de la creación? Ha sido muy imprudente ir sobre todo sin avisarme

-Si te hubiera avisado no me habrías dejado ir

-Por supuesto que no le habría dejado, es demasiado peligroso pedirle favores a dioses como ella- estaba enfadado, pero intentaba no ser brusco, Nanami aun parecía estar débil. Dejamos la conversación y Mizuki llegó con la comida que hacía rato que había preparado yo, dejamos descansar a Nanami todo el día, cada cierto tiempo entraba en su habitación y me aseguraba de que estuviera bien, le cambiaba el agua y le ponía un paño húmedo cada vez que lo necesitaba, en todo el día no se volvió a despertar, parecía estar agotada, ni siquiera quiso cenar.

Ya eran casi las doce de la noche, todo el templo estaba en completo silencio, todo estaba tranquilo, Mizuki, Onikiri y Kotetsu dormían así que decidí ir a mi habitación también. Justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de la habitación de Nanami vi como su puerta se abría y Nanami salía lentamente, estaba sujetándose a la pared para no caerse, tenía la respiración agitada y la cara llena de sudor

-Nanami ¿Qué sucede?- pegunté preocupado mientras la sujetaba

-Tomoe… No me siento bien- respondió en voz baja. Inmediatamente la cogí y la volví a poner en su cama, volví a empapar el paño en agua fría y le limpié el sudor de la cara- Tomoe... tengo mucho calor- dijo intentando quitarse su pijama, realmente estaba ardiendo, le quité el pijama e intenté limpiar el sudor de todo su cuerpo, no paraba de moverse, su rostro reflejaba dolor

-Nanami… estas…

-Siento... Siento que algo me quema por dentro...- Nanami empezó a retorcerse de dolor, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, se puso boca abajo agarrando fuertemente la almohada, vi su espalda desnuda y vi como algo se movía debajo de si piel, su columna empezaba a cambiar, Nanami hundió su cabeza en la almohada intentando reprimir sus gritos de dolor

-Nanami... ¡Nanami! ¿Qué te pasa?- empezaba a alarmarme, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarle a Nanami ¿Qué… qué le estaba pasando?

-Sal de aquí, Tomoe- intentó decir Nanami mientras seguía retorciéndose

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No puedo dejarte así- Mizuki y los otros dos entraron corriendo a la habitación preguntando qué estaba pasando

-Iros, ¡Salid de aquí!- volvió a decir Nanami gritando- No quiero... No quiero que me veáis así- Nanami utilizó el poder de sus palabra y obedecimos, todos salimos de la habitación, estuvimos escuchando sus gritos durante horas, no pudimos pegar ojo en toda la noche, o al menos yo no pude ni siquiera alejarme de su puerta.

¿Qué está pasando? Si Nanami no quiere decirme que clase de pacto ha hecho con Izunami tendré que ir a hablar con la diosa de la creación yo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento por tardar tantísimo en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero es que últimamente mi Internet es sumamente pésimo y mi Pc está estropeado, para poder subir este capitulo he tenido que pedir prestado otro pc, espero que no se enfaden mucho conmigo, intentaré no tardar el el próximo espero que les guste y disfruten ^_^, no olviden decirme que les ha parecido, necesito consejos y opiniones para seguir, sino me quedaré atascada en la historia**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Narra Nanami**

Sentía como si algo me desgarraba por dentro, era un dolor inconmensurable, intentaba reprimir mis gritos de dolor pero era imposible, todos estaban allí viendo como sufría, sentía su preocupación y su miedo, no quería que me vieran así y les ordené que se fueran. Tras irse, mi cuerpo siguió convulsionándose, sentía que mis huesos se movían debajo de mi piel, sentía como algunos de mis tendones se rompían, como mis gritos desgarraban mi garganta y como mi interior empezaba a arder ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En algún punto de la noche perdí el conocimiento, tras horas y horas de agonizantes gritos de dolor por fin pude descansar.

 **Narra Tomoe**

Cogí el carruaje y fui lo más rápido posible en busca de Izunami, necesitaba saber qué habían pactado Nanami y ella y que le sucederá.

Tras una hora por fin llegué al puente celestial, caminé todo lo rápido posible hasta llegar casi a la mitad del puente y allí esperé a que acudiera la diosa. Una luz lo iluminó todo y tras esa luz apareció Izunami, la cual me miró algo extrañada

-¿Cómo osa un kitsune llegar hasta aquí?- preguntó la diosa sin acercarse

-Mi nombre es Tomoe, soy el familiar de la diosa de la tierra

-Oh, ya veo, así que tú eres el kitsune salvaje convertido en familiar por una diosa humana y el amante de dicha humana. Muchos antes han venido a pedirme ayuda para conceder sus deseos sacrílegos y descabellados, pero jamás había escuchado un deseo que acumulara tantos sacrilegios juntos como el de tu diosa- dijo casi riendo

-Por eso he venido, ¿Qué clase de deseo a pedido Nanami?

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No sabes lo que realmente desea esa chica?

-Su deseo es imposible, su cuerpo no podría aguantarlo

-¿Olvidas con quien hablas? Para mi nada es imposible, un cuerpo humano no podría resistir, pero… ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a tener un cuerpo humano?

-¿Eso significa que…?- no pude terminar mi pregunta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-Vuelve con esa chica, ayúdale a conseguir su deseo- al decir esto la diosa se desvaneció, una luz me envolvió y aparecí de nuevo al pie del puente, al lado del carruaje. Volví al templo, ya estaba amaneciendo y debía ver como se encontraba Nanami.

Al llegar, ya no se escuchaban gritos, entré en la habitación de Nanami y la vi dormida, completamente empapada en sudor y con un gesto de dolor en su cara, me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la mejilla. Sigo sin entender del todo por qué Nanami quiere tener un hijo conmigo aunque no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería un hijo de los dos, estoy seguro de que ella sería una buena madre, pero ¿Yo sería un buen padre?

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado e intenté despertar a Nanami, pero lo único que conseguí fue que entreabriera un poco los ojos y volviera a dormir

-Muy bien, si no quieres despertar y darte un baño tendré que lavarte yo- cogí a Nanami con cuidado y la llevé hasta el baño, empecé a quitarle la ropa y entonces me di cuenta de que en estos dos años iba a ser la primera vez que la vería desnuda, en cierto modo estaba nervioso, aunque era una tontería. Le quité la parte superior y pude ver en su espalda numerosas marcas, además de en el pecho y los brazos, seguí quitando su ropa y pude ver que también tenía marcas en sus piernas. Realmente debió de haberlo pasado muy mal anoche. Metí a Nanami en la bañera y empecé a lavarla con mucho cuidado, tenía un sueño muy profundo, debe de estar totalmente cansada y dolorida.

-Tomoe…- miré a Nanami fijamente, parecía que estaba soñando

Al terminar le puse ropa limpia y volví a llevarla a su cama. La dejé tranquila en su habitación y fui a preparar el desayuno.

Mizuki y los demás preguntaron varias veces que le sucedía a Nanami, pero no quise contarles nada, este asunto era demasiado serio como para que mas gente lo supiera, si esto llegara a oídos de los dioses de Izumo Nanami estaría en un gran problema...

pasaron 3 días en los que cada media noche Nanami se encerraba en su habitación, nos ordenaba que no entráramos y gritaba agonizando de dolor durante horas, era algo insoportable, no podía soportar como sufría al otro lado de la puerta y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, se supone que yo soy su familiar, que soy su novio, se supone que yo debo protegerla.

La cuarta noche fue diferente a las demás, solo hubo gritos por unos minutos, pero no eran iguales a los otros, estos no mostraban agonía, mostraban dolor físico, pero no tan intenso como el de las otras noches, me quedé frente a la puerta sin saber que ocurría, entonces me di cuenta de algo, el olor de Nanami empezaba a cambiar ¿Qué estaba pasando? La habitación de Nanami estaba en completo silencio, me temí lo peor, nervioso y asustado por lo que le pueda pasar a Nanami abrí rápidamente la puerta y entré para comprobar que estaba bien, pero lo que me encontré hizo que se me parara el corazón por unos segundos, miré a Nanami detenidamente y no podía, ni quería creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos

-Nanami... ¿Qué...?-

-T-Tomoe... creo... creo que ya no soy humana.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? no disponia de mucho tiempo para escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten con sus opiniones consejos y/o sugerencias ^_^**


End file.
